


Let’s Run Away (and Don’t Ever Look Back)

by winterlake



Series: klaine drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Klaine, Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kurt's POV, M/M, Pining, Song: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlake/pseuds/winterlake
Summary: Blaine is beautiful, Kurt thought dazedly as he watched the other man pull him down the empty hallway by the hand. They were moving at an awkward pace - not quite jogging, but a little too fast to walk. And yet, the world felt like it was in slow motion, just Kurt, Blaine, and the arms that connected them.Or: Kurt's point of view in 2x06 when Blaine + the Warblers performed "Teenage Dream"
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758700
Kudos: 20





	Let’s Run Away (and Don’t Ever Look Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... So I know I'm like 5 years late to the Glee fandom but one of my friends introduced me and I fell. in. love. with Klaine, and just, the whole show, especially since I love to sing and (in my personal opinion) most Glee covers are better than the original.  
> I mean, TEENAGE DREAM! DARREN CRISS!  
> 'Nuff said.

Kurt’s head felt like exploding. 

All the bright lights, the glass reflecting everywhere, the muted chatter of students in different halls - it was…  _ different,  _ but it wasn’t  _ overwhelming.  _ Kurt blinked once, slowly, trying to breathe in and out without wheezing. He swore he could feel menacing eyes on his back, but he reassured himself that there was no way Karofsky was in Dalton, of all places. The artwork lining the walls were gorgeous; Kurt couldn’t hold back a smile as he admired the tasteful, if not slightly gaudy, decor that Dalton boasted. But it was hardly the most expensive or fancy thing he had seen.

No, the thing that made Kurt’s heart pound was the pillowy softness he was holding. Kurt wondered absentmindedly if his hands were just as soft. He doubted it; his hand care routine only consisted of cuticle oil and Lancôme hand lotion. But then again, the hand that Kurt held was only as perfect as the rest of the person. 

_ Blaine is beautiful,  _ Kurt thought dazedly as he watched the other man pull him down the empty hallway by the hand. They were moving at an awkward pace - not quite jogging, but a little too fast to walk. And yet, the world felt like it was in slow motion, just Kurt, Blaine, and the arms that connected them. 

Kurt forced his eyes away from their joined hands, gazing at the portrait to his left to try and calm his racing heart. The white-haired man in the painting seemed to be silently judging how red Kurt’s cheeks were. 

Kurt blinked rapidly before turning his head to look at the glass case filled with trophies on the opposite wall. He felt his mouth open at the sheer number of gold prizes and briefly wondered if Blaine had won any. 

Suddenly, Blaine stopped, causing Kurt to skitter and nearly slam into him. Kurt felt his cheeks flush and his breath quicken at what might’ve happened if Kurt’s reflexes didn’t kick in. Maybe the next time (if there was a next time), Kurt would  _ accidentally  _ slow down too late and fall into Blaine’s arms…

...The same arms that were pushing open the double doors to reveal a room filled with bustling boys in uniforms. Kurt shouldered his bag, feeling even more ostracized as he took in the friendly camaraderie that all the boys in the room shared. 

“I stick out like a sore thumb,” Kurt said jokingly, grabbing onto the strap of his satchel with his free hand - the one Blaine had been holding not 10 seconds ago. Kurt hoped Blaine couldn’t hear the undertone of nerves that Kurt didn’t seem to be able to get rid of.

Blaine, eyes focused on Kurt’s jacket, the closest to the uniform Kurt could find, shook his head, and said, “Next time, don’t forget your jacket, new kid.”

He reached out and pulled the collar out from under the shoulder strap and smoothed it before giving a reassuring smile and patting Kurt on the shoulder. “You’ll fit right in. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Kurt pulled himself out of the trance that Blaine’s hazel eyes had put him under to realize the Warblers had already started singing, and Blaine was heading towards them with a bit of cockiness in his step. 

He felt his jaw drop yet again when Blaine started singing the lead to  _ Teenage Dream,  _ one of Kurt’s guilty pleasure pop songs. Blaine’s voice was gorgeous, the rich timber and absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ vowels mixing with the smooth background harmonies to make the most beautiful cover Kurt had ever heard.

Beautiful, kind,  _ and  _ a musician? Kurt was in love. He stared, awestruck, at Blaine as he looked right at Kurt when he sang the word  _ valentine.  _

Kurt shivered when the Warblers started dancing. Somehow, Blaine looked even more beautiful singing and dancing, and Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He felt his heart flutter when Blaine pointed at him as he sang ‘ _ You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream.’ _

Kurt had never told anyone this, but one of his biggest fantasies was having his boyfriend sing about him. Of course, Blaine wasn’t his boyfriend, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel hopeful. 

The Warblers launched into the chorus, filling the room with so much energy that Kurt could feel a huge smile starting to grow. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an enthusiastic student bouncing up and down like his feet were on fire. 

The Warblers were amazing, obviously, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel shocked at how well-received they were. Blaine wasn’t joking about the Warblers being compared to rockstars - every person in the room was bobbing their heads and at least half of them were dancing. 

What would it feel like to be accepted so easily? To be able to sing and dance whenever he wanted without worrying if a Slushie was going to be thrown in his face or if he was going to be tossed into a Dumpster and get beaten up? Kurt tried to remind himself that he was only here to spy on the Warblers, but his mind didn’t seem to get the memo. He conjured up a fantasy of his high school years if he joined Dalton Academy - getting to sing with the Warblers, no cold, sticky drinks ruining his clothes and hair, maybe even getting a boyfriend…

It would be perfect. Kurt wished it could also be real. Maybe someday, Kurt’s family could scrape up enough money to enroll him into Dalton, but until then, Kurt relaxed, pushed everything out of his mind, and watched the most beautiful man he had ever seen perform. 

It was all he could do.


End file.
